


Nile Freeman

by alby_mangroves



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustration, The Old Guard Mini Bang, character portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustration of Nile Freeman for liliaeth's We come from Warriors, for The Old Guard Mini Bang
Comments: 39
Kudos: 105
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	Nile Freeman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We come from Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405815) by [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth). 



*

*

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_) | [Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
